Vs. Torchic
Vs. Torchic is the eleventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 1/26/2016. Story Ian is waiting impatiently inside the Pokémon Center, tapping his foot. Wingull circles overhead, sensing this. Misty and Max are sitting across from him. Max: Just so you know in the future, Brendan takes forever to take ready. Misty: He’s taking almost as long as my older sisters. And they take forever. Brendan: Hey guys! Brendan runs over, then stops, panting. Ian: You’re late. Brendan: Sorry. I was busy getting ready, then I got bored, so I went online to look up some contest stuff. There’s a Contest up in Fallabor Town in ten days! That, is our next destination! Ian: No. Brendan: No?! Ian: Mauville City has the closest gym. We’re heading there. Brendan: Aw! Misty: Come on, Ian. You can do a gym battle at anytime. Brendan’s contests are scheduled competitions. Max pulls out his Pokénav, pulling up the map. Max: There are two ways to get to Fallabor Town. First is going through Rustturf Cave, passing through Mauville City to head up to Fallabor Town. But, that’ll take several weeks, nowhere near the contest date. The second way is us climbing Meteor Falls, though, that’s not an easy route. Oh! There’s a gym at Lavaridge Town! It’s right by Fallabor Town! Brendan: Perfect! Ian: Perfect? Brendan: We go to my contest, then we hit the gyms, the Lavaridge then the Mauville. Misty: It does seem like a good plan, don’t you think, Ian? Ian: Ugh. Fine. Wingull: Wingull! Brendan: Yay! This is the best idea ever! End Scene Brendan: This is the worst idea ever! The group is climbing up the cliffside of the Meteor Falls mountain. The cliffside is wide enough for them to stand and grab on, though they all struggle. Wingull is perched on a ledge, as Ian continues climbing with ease, the others quite a ways down from him. Max: How can he move so fast? Misty: He trains himself as much as he trains Pokémon. You can’t tell with that jacket, but he is buff! Ian! Wait up! Ian looks down, hanging on with only one hand. He sees how far behind they all are. Ian: Hurry up, Brendan! At that pace, you won’t make your contest! Brendan: Why do I get the feeling that he enjoys causing me pain? Misty: He just hasn’t known you long enough yet or something. I’ve known him for a while, but he still doesn’t tell me anything. The sound of a Quick Attack pierces the air, getting Ian’s attention. A stern faced Torchic runs straight at him, as Ian pulls himself up, dodging the attack. Torchic runs up past Ian, him seeing Torchic has a small black dot on his butt. Torchic stops on a ledge above Ian. Torchic: (Aggressively) Torchic! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Torchic, the Chick Pokémon. A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit. Ian: Looks strong. And Fire types are good to have. Wingull, Water Gun! Wingull: Wing! Wingull fires Water Gun, as Torchic runs up the cliffside, dodging. Torchic then breathes Fire Spin, a vortex of fire approaching Wingull. Wingull climbs above it, then glides right above the cliffside, flying down at Torchic. Ian maneuvers to the side, out from under the battle. Ian: Super Sonic! Wingull opens its beak, releasing Super Sonic. Torchic points his beak at Wingull, as a black portal forms in front of him. Super Sonic hits the portal, it shimmering and reflecting it back. Wingull is hit by Super Sonic, flying erratically from side to side. Below, Misty, Max and Brendan see the battle. Misty: What was that? Max: That was a Mirror Move. It copies the last move used by an opponent and uses it right back. It’s a move used mostly by bird Pokémon. Ian: Not bad. Wingull, Water Gun! Torchic glows with a blue aura, it all focusing on the front of Torchic’s body. Torchic then dashes with Quick Attack, striking Wingull, it falling. Ian swings over, catching Wingull while grabbing back onto a ledge, catching himself. Ian: Focus Energy to Quick Attack. This thing’s aggressive. Torchic: (Provocatively) Tor! Ian: Oh, you want more? Wingull, you alright? Wingull: Wing! Ian: Quick Attack to Water Gun. Wingull flies back up, speeding with Quick Attack straight at Torchic. Torchic dodges with ease, as Wingull spins hitting Torchic with Water Gun. Torchic is washed back, as Wingull strikes Torchic with Wing Attack, it falling off the cliffside. Torchic: (In fear) Torchic! Ian: Pokéball! Ian throws a Pokéball, hitting and sucking Torchic in. Wingull dives after the ball, as it shakes. The Pokéball hits Brendan in the face, distorting him, as Max catches the Pokéball. The Pokéball locks. Max: It worked! You got it! Ian: Yes. Voice: IAN! Everyone looks up, as a shadowed figure standing in the sunlight is at the top of the cliff. Female Voice: I challenge you to a battle! Ian: And I accept! Give me a minute! Ian makes it to the top, him pulling himself up. Sheila is standing there, angry. Ian: Huh? Who are you? Sheila: What?! How dare you not remember me! Misty, Max and Brendan make it up, all panting with exhaustion. Misty looks up, seeing Sheila. Misty: Sheila? Ian: You know her? Misty: You know her too. She was the referee to your match with Brawly! One of his gym students! Sheila: That’s right! I am here to restore his honor, which can only be obtained with your defeat! Max: So, why isn’t he here? Sheila: Uh, well, he can’t be here! Cause, he’s, uh, running a gym! Yeah, that’s it! Ian: Either way, I accept. Max, the Pokéball. Max: Huh? (He hands Ian the Pokéball.) You’re using Torchic? You just caught it! Ian: Perfect for a first match. Torchic! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Torchic. Torchic: Tor! Sheila: Ki-yah! Battle time, Meditite! Sheila throws a Pokéball, choosing Meditite. Its ears are lower down on her head. Meditite: Meditite. Sheila: Let’s pummel them! Meditite, use Drain Punch! Meditite takes to a run, a green orb of energy forming over her fist. She charges at Torchic, who stands his ground. Ian: Quick Attack. Torchic shimmers with white energy, as he speeds to dodge the Drain Punch, striking Meditite from the side. Meditite handsprings back to her feet, as Torchic charges at her. Sheila: Again, Drain Punch! Meditite charges Drain Punch, swinging it. Torchic stops dead in his tracks, stopping inches out of the swing path of the fist. Torchic continues the attack, knocking Meditite back towards Sheila. Sheila: Power through! Psycho Cut! Meditite’s hands glow with pink energy, as she swings her hands. Pink crescent blades of energy are released, fired at Torchic. Torchic dodges each one with ease, as Meditite continues to fire attacks. Ian: Fire Spin! Torchic continues to dodge, when Meditite slows down, tired from the barrage of attacks. Torchic breaths Fire Spin, striking Meditite, trapping it in the vortex. Sheila: Cut through with Psycho Cut! Meditite cuts through with Psycho Cut, breaking the fire vortex. Brendan: That was a beautiful combo! Max: Yeah, but she’s losing pretty bad. Brendan: Huh? She seems like she’s doing pretty good. Misty: Ian has complete control of the battle. Max: Also, Torchic hasn’t been hit once. Sheila: All or nothing now! Hi Jump Kick! Meditite leaps forward knee first, it glowing bright orange. Ian: (Smirks) Dodge, then Mirror Move! Meditite swings her leg, as Torchic jumps back. The Hi Jump Kick shatters the rocky terrain, injuring Meditite in the process. Torchic forms a Mirror Move portal, as he goes through it. He comes out the other side, his leg glowing bright orange with Hi Jump Kick. Torchic strikes Meditite hard, sending her flying. She crashes down, defeated. Sheila: Ah! Meditite! Ian: Good battle, Torchic. Torchic: Tor! Ian: Hey! Sheila returns Meditite, then looks up. Ian: You focused too much on power. You haven’t learned a thing from Brawly. Sheila: How dare you insult my master! Ian: I’m not. I’m insulting you. You want to beat me? Think back on your training from him. Ian returns Torchic, as he continues walking on a path towards the Meteor Falls cave. Max: That was mean. Misty: I think that’s his way of inspiring other trainers. Brendan: But seriously, couldn’t he give us a little longer of a break?! We just finished that climb! Main Events * Ian catches a Torchic, it being Male. * Sheila returns, becoming a rival for Ian. * Sheila's Meditite makes its debut, being Female. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Sheila Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Torchic (Ian's, newly caught) * Meditite (Sheila's) Trivia * Ian's Torchic, personality wise, is based off the Torchic that appeared in the anime episode Having a Wailord of a Time! * This episode marks Sheila's first appearance as a reoccurring rival. * Sheila is Ian's first main female rival. * The gang goes up through Meteor Falls by Rustburo City, a route that is usually impossible in the games. This is why they are climbing a cliffside, and why it is such a treacherous climb. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan